ma nouvelle drogue
by lolivamp
Summary: os pour le concours opposed passion contest. Bella et Edward sont dans le meme lycée mais ils s'ignorent jusqu'a se qu'ils se foncent dedant ATTENTION LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Le titre : ma nouvelle drogue**

**Auteur(s): lolivamp**

**Béta: une amie non inscrit sur le site**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

Pdv externe

Un jeune homme est assis sur un banc de la cour de son lycée, le nez dans un bouquin de sciences. Il cherche à apprendre mais a la tête ailleurs. Non son esprit n'est pas tourné vers le canon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat que tout le monde regarde, admire ou jalouse. Il ne pense pas non plus à la dernière fête ou soirée avec ses amis, il n'en a pas, il est du genre paria de l'école alors il se noie dans le cercle vicieux de la drogue. Il se paye ses doses avec son argent de poche, il en a pas mal pour compenser l'absence de ses parents qui travaillent trop.

Une jeune fille est entouré de tous ses amis près de sa voiture. Ce n'est pas une voiture de sport qui coûte cher, son père qui est shérif n'aurait pas les moyen de lui payer ce genre de folie. Mais elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir la dernière voiture à la mode ou autre pour être adulée: elle est tout simplement populaire.

Tout les sépare mais pourtant cet homme et cette femme vont devenir tout l'un pour l'autre. Mais ça ils ne le savent pas encore...

Pdv Edward

Assis sur ce banc je pense. Je pense à ce que ma vie était avant, je ne voyais jamais certes mes parents mais j'avais un avenir, je réussissais à avoir des notes excellentes mais j'ai voulu partir dans mon monde pour oublier que je suis seul, pour montrer ma détresse à ma famille. Je pense à ce que ma vie est maintenant, mes notes ont largement baissé, moi qui pouvais prétendre à un avenir glorieux n'arrive plus à rien de bon, de plus ma famille ne s'intéresse toujours pas à moi et je n'ai toujours pas d'ami, mais contrairement à avant je m'en fou. Je pense à mon futur qui n'existera peu être jamais réellement. Je pense qu'à force de penser je n'ai pas vu que tout mes camarade sont rentré en cours. Je vais surement être encore en retard.

Je cours à travers les couloirs quasiment vides, je ne pas trop me faire remarqué par les profs, qui sont les seuls à avoir vu ma chute. Je ne fait pas attention et je fonce dans quelqu'un. Je redresse la tête pour m'excuser mais quand je vois la déesse qui se trouve devant moi, plus aucun mots ne veux sortir de ma bouche, elle doit me prendre pour un dégénéré. Elle est si belle, ses yeux sont d'un magnifique brun chocolat, ils m'attirent, sa bouche est très sensuelle, ses boucles brune tombent en cascade dans sont dos pour embellir le tableau. Elle doit avoir remarqué que je la regardé car elle rougit. Elle doit me prendre pour un impolie. Malheureusement les mots sont toujours bloqué dans ma gorge alors pour ne pas passé encore plus pour un abrutit je m'enfuis en cours. Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Pdv Bella

Entourais de mes amis, qui sont pour la plupart superficielle et assez inintéressant, j'écoute les discutions s'en les entendre, elles ne m'intéressent pas, je me fout de savoir qui sort avec qui, ou qui a invité qui au bal de Noël. J'ai reçus plusieurs invitation mais je ne pense pas que j'irais, je ne sais pas dansé et je n'ai pas de petit ami avec qui y allé. Je suis du genre romantique qui attend le bon garçon pour sortir avec donc je ne sais pas encore se que cela fait de sortir avec quelqu'un.

Pour échapper au conversation je prétend allé au toilette. Je pars m'installai dans ma voiture pour écouter de la musique. Au bout d'un moment j'entends la sonnerie donc je m'en vais en cours. J'ai des notes plutôt bonne mais s'en être la première. Je suis moyenne en tout et je m'en contente. Quelqu'un me fonce dedans mes livres tombent par terre. Le jeune homme qui m'a bousculé me regarde comme un idiot. Il est plutôt mignon mais il pourrais au moins s'excuser mais à la place il me dévisage. Pas très poli tout ça mais bon il est vraiment craquant, il n'est pas comme les autres. Il a des cheveux d'une couleur original: cuivre et des yeux vert émeraude. J'attends ses excuses mais elles ne viennent pas à la place il s'enfuit. Il est bizarre.

Pdv externe

Après cette rencontre mouvementé Bella et Edward se rendirent en classe et ne se virent pas pendant le week-end. Le jeune homme n'a fait que penser à la fille au yeux chocolat qu'il a bousculé le vendredi, Bella, elle ne c'est pas trop préoccupé du beau garçon malpolie, elle avait d'autre chose à l'esprit.

Après une chute dans les escaliers la malheureuse a fini à l'hôpital avec la jambe dans le plâtre.

Pdv Edward

Je me lève avec la magnifique musique du réveil, qui risque de passé par la fenêtre un jour. Je suis tout de même heureux de me réveillé par ce beau lundi pluvieux, comme tout les jours à Fork, j'ai décidé après y avoir beaucoup pensé, à allez voir la fille qui a hanté mes pensées pendant tout le week-end. Je vais aller m'excuser de mon comportement impolie de l'autre fois. J'ai beau ne pas être un jeune homme respectable à cause de ma dépendance, je suis quand même bien élevé et puis j'ai envie de revoir cette Aphrodite, d'apprendre à la connaître, l'aimer. Car oui je n'ai aucun doute je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle mais être son ami me sera déjà suffisant.

Pdv Bella

Cette semaine commence très mal: ma jambe est plâtré donc mon père a dut à l'école avec sa voiture de patrouille. Je déteste cette voiture, je déteste que l'on me remarque et on ne voit qu'elle. En plus je ne peux rien faire avec mes béquilles. Heureusement je commence par biologie avancé mon cours préféré avec littérature. Je remarque le garçon que m'a bousculé vendredi dans mon cours, je n'avais jamais fait attention qu'il allé lui aussi en biologie avancé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il s'approche de moi.

-Bonjours mademoiselle ! Je m'excuse pour vendredi. Je n'aurais pas du m'enfuir après t'avoir foncé dedans sans même m'excusais me dit-il. J'étais légèrement intimidé par toi.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à son monologue alors je lui dit que je lui pardonné mais lui demandé pourquoi je le troublais car je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais put l'impressionné il fait au moins une tête et demi de plus que moi. Comme seul réponse à ma question il rougit. Il est vraiment bizarre mais il est vraiment beau et il parle pas comme tout les jeune de notre âge. Je l'aime bien en fin de compte, pourquoi ne pas devenir ami après tout il c'est excusé.

Pdv Edward

J'ai pu revoir ma déesse très vite, à mon premier cours de la journée. Il se trouve que nous sommes dans le même cours de biologie avancé, le seul cours où j'arrive encore un peu près à suivre. Mon père étant médecin j'ai déjà appris la moitié du programme en lisant ses livres. Avant comme je voulais faire comme lui devenir chirurgien, je ne pense pas que je réussirais vu mes notes, je lisais tous les exemplaires que je trouvais dans son bureau pour m'avancer dans mes études. Comme la belle était seul, je me décidai à allez la voir pour m'excuser. Quand je lui explique que je n'ai pas réussit à lui demander pardon sur le moment car elle m'intimide, elle m'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi je l'impressionne. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'elle me fait, qu'elle fait à tout jeune homme du lycée.

Le prof étant arrivé je lui demande pour m'installer à ses côtés. Elle accepte. Je suis fou de joie, je vais pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle et puis cela veux dire qu'elle n'a rien contre moi.

Pdv externe

Pendant l'heure nos deux futurs tourtereaux ont pu_ avoir une conversation très intéressante qui a eu lieu après qu'ils eurent fini_ leurs travaux pratiques. Edward put apprendre que malheureusement pour lui elle était la fille du shérif. La fille du shérif avec un drogué quelle idée bizarre. Il apprit aussi son_ penchant pour la littérature que lui aussi affectionne. De son côté Bella fut étonné de savoir qu'Edward savait joué du piano, mais que malheureusement il n'en joué plus beaucoup. Il ne lui avait bien évidement pas dit qu'il se drogué et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne peut plus trop joué de la musique. Il lui précisa quand même qu'il continuait à écouter son énorme collection de CD et que si elle voulait il pourrait lui en prêtait quelques uns. Le jeune homme avis envie de se faire bien voir par sa nouvelle et seul ami. Au moment de l'interclasse il se proposa pour porter son sac jusqu'à la classe suivante pour lui faciliter la tâche. Bella étant très maladroit pourrai très bien se casser la deuxième jambe donc elle accueillit la proposition avec joie. Elle trouvait quand même Ce garçon bizarre de l'aider mais elle trouvait que sa bizarrerie lui plaisait de plus en plus et elle commençait elle aussi à tomber amoureuse de Ce garçon mystérieux.

La semaine passa, Edward chaque jour_ espérait la revoir, elle devenait sa seconde drogue. Il voulait s'en sortir pour avoir une chance avec elle, pour au moins mériter son amitié. Mais sa dépendance le tenait, même avec toute sa volonté, c'était trop dur pour lui d'arrêter. Bella chercha, elle pendant la semaine à en apprendre plus sur Ce mystérieux garçon, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi ce jeune homme l'attirait tant, elle savait que son physique la séduisait beaucoup, mais elle avait aussi assimilé que la fascination ne s'arrêtait pas là. Les informations qu'elle a put trouver lors de ses recherches ne lui ont pas appris plus sur l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur elle.

Le Lundi suivant les deux adolescents se hâtèrent pour aller en cours de biologie, ils voulaient absolument parler ensemble, se voir, approfondir leur connaissance de l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent les premiers en classe.

La classe passa vite, ils discutèrent en attendant le professeur mais ils ne purent pas parler pendant le cour car un examen les attendait. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la cantine, les deux jeunes adolescents avaient décidé de manger ensemble. Bella lâchait petit à petit ses premiers « amis » qu'elle trouvait superficiels au profit d'Edward.

Les semaines passèrent, Bella et Edward se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La jeune femme n'identifiait toujours pas les sentiments quelle éprouvait pour lui. Le garçon quand à lui n'arrivait toujours pas à décrocher de la drogue mais l'amour était devenu_ sa drogue la plus forte. Se shooter aux sentiments: original mais néanmoins très efficace. Il pensait toujours qu'il n'était pas digne de la jeune femme donc il ne lui avouait pas Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, surtout qu'il se rendait bien compte que le comportement de Bella envers lui n'était que celui d'un ami. « Je n'ai aucune chance » se disait-il, pourtant il se trompait: toute les possibilités étaient de son côté, mais comment le jeune homme pouvait le savoir, Bella ne lui montrait pas Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Si Edward se trouvait indigne d'elle, la jeune femme pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas intéresser un homme aussi beau. Si le jeune homme entendait Ce que son amie pensait d'elle, il lui dirait qu'elle est aveugle, qu'elle ne se voit pas réellement, pour lui elle est la plus belle des femmes, mais est- ce que lui la voit correctement ? Est ce que l'amour ne l'aveugle pas ? Surement pas la jeune femme était réellement belle, la plupart des adolescents pré-pubère du lycée pourrait le lui dire. Ces garçons jaloux de l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec le JUNKIE de l'école. La plupart pense que la fille du shérif ne devrait pas trainer avec ce genre de jeune rebelle, il pense qu'elle n'est pas au courant du passé et du présent du drogué de son jeune ami et pourtant... Revenons en arrière de quelques semaines

FLASH BACK

Pdv Edward

Aujourd'hui je lui annonce, je lui avoue tout, notre amitié ne méritait pas de cachoterie. Je sais qu'elle risque de m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt, je sais qu'elle risque de plus avoir envie de me voir parce qu'elle ne veux pas trainer avec une personne dépendante, qui en plus ne lui A pas tout expliqué tout du début. Mais je prends le risque, si je ne lui dis pas quand elle le découvrira ce sera pire, et je suis certain qu'elle finira par être au courant de tout ou par son père ou par un idiot qui ne m'aime pas qui décidera de tout lui avouer à ma place. Alors je me lance.

Là assis à notre paillasse, car oui je suis son partenaire de labo maintenant, j'attends qu'elle daigne arriver.

Pdv Bella

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, mais mon instinct me le dicte. Je rejoints un Edward dans ses pensées à notre paillasse et je lui signale ma présence.

Pdv Edward

Je réfléchissais tellement à ce que j'aillais bien pouvoir lui raconter, à comment lui expliquer pour ne pas qu'elle m'en veuille trop que je ne l'ai même pas entendue arriver. Je prends une grande BOUFFEE d'air et je lui dis : « Écoute Bee, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Pdv Bella

Quand Edward demande à me parler j'ai peur. Il S'est rendu compte qu'il vaut cent fois mieux que moi, il ne veut plus que l'on soit ami, il préfère s'en trouver des plus beaux, plus populaires... J'en tremble.

Pdv Edward

J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va pouvoir me dire quand j'aurai_ fini_ de parler, mais je continue quand même:

-S'il te plait écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, ne me juge pas trop vite. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras comprendre mais je t'en prie essaie.

Elle hoche la tête signe qu'elle est d'accord avec ce que je lui demande alors je termine mon récit:

-Mes parents n'ont jamais été présents pour moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami sincère avant toi, et je peux te l'avouer: je regrette de ne pas t'avoir connue avant. Comme jamais personne n'a pu_ me poser de limite, j'ai commencé à fumer quelques joints une fois de temps en temps pour me distraire et me sortir de ma triste réalité, mais malheureusement des quelques joints je suis passé à de la drogue plus forte et je me suis entrainé dans une spirale infernale. Quand je t'ai rencontrée c'était déjà trop tard, j'essaie de m'en sortir pour ne pas te nuire, pour être digne de toi mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur.

Bella me fixe mais elle ne dit rien cela me stressé, qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien penser ? Veut-elle encore être amie avec moi. Le prof arrive avant qu'elle ne me réponde, je vais devoir attendre la fin du cour pour savoir se qu'il en EST de notre amitié.

Pdv Bella

Je suis bouche bée de ce qu'Edward vient de me dévoiler. Il se drogue. Heureusement pour moi le prof arrive, je vais pouvoir réfléchir pendant une heure, remettre toute mes idées en place, j'ai besoin de cela pour lui répondre. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour me l'avouer et puis il essaie de s'en sortir il me l'a dit et je le crois. Je pense que le mieux est de l'aider. Pendant toute l'heure je réfléchis et quand ça sonne je lui donne ma réponse:

-Edward merci de m'avoir fait confiance, je veux t'aider à t'en sortir, il le faut, tu es_ beau, jeune, tu est intelligent, malgré ton addiction tes notes restent excellentes, tu peux avoir un bel_ avenir si tu te donnes les moyens de réussir.

Pdv Edward

Pendant toute l'heure j'angoisse. J'accueille la fin de l'heure avec joie et anxiété. Enfin je vais savoir si elle veut rester mon ami mais j'ai peur que sa réponse soit non. Dès les premier mots qu'elle prononce je suis surpris, contrairement à ce que je pensais elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur, elle souhaite m'aider, et surtout elle me dit quelle me trouve beau. Je suis fou de joie.

Pdv Externe

Depuis ce jour_- là les deux adolescents n'ont eu de cesse de se rapprocher. Edward ne s'en était toujours pas sorti_ mais Bella le soutenait toujours autant, elle avait confiance en son ami.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Le jour du bal se rapprochait plus les jours passaient. Bella avait accepté l'invitation de son ami, dans deux jours elle serait dans sa salle de bain en train de se préparer pour lui. Elle ne savait pas encore la nature des sentiments qu'elle lui portait mais elle souhaitait être la plus belle pour lui. Bella avait rendez-vous avec ses amies pour acheter sa robe.

Pdv Bella

Je suis dans la voiture d'Edward en route pour le bal. J'ai passé ma journée à me préparer. J'angoisse un peu parce que le bal ne m'inspire pas confiance et que je sens qu'il va y avoir un tournant dans ma vie. Une fois garé sur le parking mon ami vient m'ouvrir la porte et m'aide à me lever, je garde ma main dans la sienne pour ne pas tomber à cause de mes talons. Il m'emmène à une table et me demande Ce que je veux boire puis va chercher les boissons.

Après être restée assis pendant toute la période de chanson rythmée, Edward m'invite à danser un slow. Je prends la main qu'il me tend et je danse enfin je piétine plutôt, mon cavalier n'est pas plus doué que moi mais cela fait tout le charme du moment. Nous sommes dans une bulle, plus rien n'existe à par nous. Bizarrement ses lèvres m'attirent, je ne veux pas l'embrasser de peur que cela casse quelque chose dans notre amitié. Contrairement à moi qui ne tente rien Edward rapproche dangereusement sa bouche et la pose contre la mienne. Je ne réponds pas au baiser dans un premier temps mais j'aime le contact de nos lèvres. Je lui demande l'accès à sa bouche quand je sens qu'il rompt le contact.

Pdv Edward

Pourquoi je l'ai embrassée ? Elle a l'air choqué. Alors j'essaie d'arrêter mon baiser mais elle en décide autrement.

Pdv externe

Pendant le bal, les jeunes gens dansent, tourbillonnent, s'enivrent. Dans Ce décors nos deux amis, se sentent exclus, ils sont dans leur monde. Ils s'aiment. Bella a enfin comprit Ce qu'elle ressentait pour son ami. Leur amour n'a pas de limite.

L'heure de la fin du bal arrive, Edward décide de raccompagner sa compagne mais ils n'arrivent pas à se séparer alors ils décident d'aller dans une cabane qu'ils ont découverte lors d'une balade.

Ils s'embrassent et ils commencent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre.

Pdv Edward

Avec Bella nous avions décidé d'aller nous réfugier dans notre cabane pour y passer la nuit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulions nous séparer alors nous étions venus ici comme souvent. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui est différent des autres jours car Bella et moi sommes ensembles. Contrairement aux autres fois nous ne discutons pas mais nous passons notre temps à nous embrasser. Que C EST bon d'être dans ses bras. Sans m'en rendre réellement compte je deviens plus entreprenant, elle aussi. Très vite je me retrouve en sous-vêtements et ma chérie aussi. Je lui demande si elle veux continuer et elle me répond que oui. Je la déshabille donc complétement, elle rougit.

-tu me le dis si tu veux arrêter

-d'accord

Pdv Bella

Edward embrasse chaque partie de mon corps avec beaucoup d'attention. J'ai un peu peur de Ce qu'il va se passer après mais je sais que je veux le faire, j'en ressens un grand besoin et je veux que Ce soit Edward qui me comble pour la première fois. J'ai apprit plus tôt que lui aussi est vierge, je trouve que faire notre première expérience ensemble est une idée géniale.

Quand il arrive a mon mont vénus je me tends, personne ne m'a jamais vue nue alors qu'il voit cet_ endroit de si près ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Il passe sa langue sur mon clitoris. Y a pas de mot pour décrire cela. Une boule dans mon ventre se construit. Je suis heureuse que la cabane se trouve loin de toute habitation, je n'arrive pas à retenir mes gémissements. Très vite j'explose sous les sensations.

Après m'être remise des sensations que j'ai éprouvée j'inverse nos positions, je contourne ses muscles de ma langue. Quel corps ! J'arrive à sa ceinture que je défais, son pantalon est déformé par son excitation. Je le lui retire avec un peu de mal j'ai peur de lui faire mal en y allant trop vite. Une fois que je lui est retiré le reste de ses vêtements je décide d'essayer de lui faire du bien, j'approche ma main de son membre tendu, il est chaud et doux, je commence à le caresser sans savoir réellement m'y prendre, je commence à joindre ma bouche à son désir mais il ne me laisse pas faire. Alors je m'empale sur son pénis, un peu trop vite car cela me fait mal, ça me brule un peu. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes sans bouger je commence à commencer des va et vient. Au fur et a mesure que je bouge sur lui la douleur est remplacée par du plaisir. Edward jouit très vite. Mais est aussi d'attaque une nouvelle fois rapidement, alors nous recommençons. Au bout de cinq round nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre fatiguer.

Pdv Externe

Voilà comment c'est passé la rencontre de mais parents mais ça ils ne le savent pas encore qu'ils vont avoir un enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce que les personnage vont devenir**

Bella : Elle va apprendre qu'elle est enceinte un mois après sa première fois. Elle va donc prévenir son père de toute l'histoire mais seulement deux mois aprés. Ce dernier va essayé de la faire avorté et lui ordonné de ne plus voir Edward mais elle va lui refuser. Il va alors la va la mettre à la porte. Elle va habité chez son petit-ami.

Eward : Il va partir dans une cure de désintoxication pendant deux mois après avoir appris la grossesse de Bella, pour être à la hauteur en tant que père et amant.

Les parents d'Eward : Ils vont apprendre pour la dépendance de leur fils au moment ou il va partir en cure de désintox mais ils ne saurons pour la grossesse de Bella et pour sont emménagement qu'un mois après son installation chez eux. Il la laisserons rester pour ne pas que leur fils sois seul et pour ne pas qu'il retombe de la drogue. Bella est sa rédemption.

Carlie (je pense que tout le monde sais qui sa sera dans l'histoire: Le point de vue externe de cette histoire et la fille d'Edward et de Bella. Née 9 mois après leur première fois. Elle va unir encore plus le couple et sera la demoiselle d'honneur de leur mariage le jour de ses 5 ans. Elle aura un petit frère 9 mois aprés leur mariage.

**L'histoire est finit pour le moment mais je ferais peut être des os sur ce merveilleux couple ou sur leur petite Carlie ou leur petit Nathanaël. Si vous voulais un moment de leur histoire en particulier je me ferais un plaisir de l'écrire. **


	3. Chapter 3

1 er mois de la grossesse de Bella

Pdv Bella

Je savais qu'un truc clochait, j'avais déjà remarquer mon absence de règle depuis deux semaines, mais j'ai déjà eu des retard. Mais ça jamais je n'y ai pensé.

Il y a une semaine j'ai du faire une prise de sang, parce que je m'étais évanouis en cours de sport. Aujourd'hui je tiens l'enveloppe de l'hôpital, et mes résultats me chamboule: je suis enceinte, je n'y crois pas. Mais que dois-je faire ? Le garder ? Avorter ? Déjà je vais en parler à Edward. C'est la meilleur solution.

Pdv Edward

Bella m'a demandé de venir il y a une heure. J'ai bien vu qu'elle était paniqué au téléphone mais jamais je n'ai pensé qu'elle allait m'annoncé qu'elle est enceinte. Je ne sais pas trop se qu'on va faire, mais un truc est sur je ne veux pas qu'elle le perde. On s'en sortira tout les deux. J'ai de l'argent de côté se que je n'utilise pas pour mes doses. Et pour avoir plus d'argent il faut que j'arrête la drogue. Ça va être dur mais je peux le faire, j'irais en cure.

Pdv Bella

Edward m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que nous allons nous en sortir. J'ai encore peur, il m'a dit qu'il en avait envie de se bébé, mais que c'est à moi d'avoir le choix final. Si on le garde il à même trouver des idées pour réussir à l'élever sans avoir de problème d'argent.

2 eme mois de grossesse.

Pdv Bella

Edward est partit pour deux mois normalement. Il va enfin réussir à se débarrasser de sa toxicomanie. Il veut faire ça pour que notre enfant ne vive pas avec un drogué, pour usé son argent pour lui, pour nous, plutôt que pour sa came.

Les trois semaines et demis que j'ai passé sans lui sont dure très dure. Je me doit de cacher ma grossesse à mon père, pour ne pas être seul à assumer sa réaction, je me sens seul et pas très bien.

Pdv Edward

Plus que un mois ici. Bella va en plus pourvoir me rendre visite, j'espère qu'elle m'emmènera sa première échographie, je n'ai même pas pu venir avec elle pour la première fois que l'on a pu voir notre enfant. Je suis un mauvais père.

3 eme mois de grossesse

Pdv Bella

Aujourd'hui Edward revient, les deux mois qu'il a passé en cure on était très dur autant pour lui que pour moi. Maintenant qu'il est de retour à la maison nous allons tout révéler à mon père, et nous y allons de suite. J'ai invité mon homme venir à manger, nous lui révélerons tout à ce déjeuner.

Assis autour de la table, mon petit ami et moi lui racontant notre histoire, mon père passe par toute les couleurs, à la fin du récit il me demande de dégager et de ne plus jamais revenir, qu'il n'accepte pas que je sorte avec un drogué, ni que je sois enceinte. Si je veux rester je devrais me faire avorté et ne plus jamais revoir Edward. Je monte dans ma chambre faire mes bagages, je ne vais pas rester avec une personne qui n'est pas capable de comprendre que je l'aime, qu'on va tout faire pour vivre notre vie ensemble, mon père ressemble à un inconnu au moment présent.

Arrivé dans ma voiture, la voiture d'Edward est chez lui je l'ai emmener et je suis venu le chercher au centre, mon chéri me réconforte. Nous allons vivre dans la maison de sa famille au moins jusqu'à mon accouchement. Il ne va pas mettre ses parents au courant, pour lui cela ne sert à rien il ne serons pas plus présent.

4 eme mois de grossesse

Pdv Edward

J'adore vivre avec ma Bella, je la cajole, la réconforte et voit notre bout de choux évoluer dans son ventre. Je trouve quand même que l'évènement qui nous à fait habiter ensemble est triste. On aurais finit par partager le même toit pour fondé une vrai famille, mais nous avons du vivre ensemble parce que son père l'a mise à la porte.

J'espère juste que notre tranquillité ne sera pas mise à mal par mes parents qui vont venir aujourd'hui en vacances de quelques jours.

3 heures plus tard

J'explique à mes parents mon histoire, notre histoire à mon ange et moi, tout comme je l'ai fait avec Charlie un mois plus tôt, en espérant que ça ne se solde pas par un échec comme avec le shérif.

Finalement, Carlisle et Esmé, mes géniteurs, le prenne plutôt bien. Ils comprennent qu'ils ont mal joué leur rôle de parents et qu'ils auraient dut être plus présent pour moi. Ils vont resté plus longtemps que prévu avec nous pour nous aider avec la grossesse de Bella, et après avec le bébé. Mon père après ses congés ira chaque jours jusqu'à Seattle en voiture au lieu de rester sur place, où il vit dans un petit appartement, et ma mère fera les plans de rénovation des maisons de Fork, et se rendra une fois de temps à autres sur les chantiers.

5 ème mois de grossesse

Pdv Edward

La cohabitation tout les quatre se passe bien. Ma mère fait tout les jours plus la connaissance de Bella et par extension de moi, elle apprend à nous connaître, à me reconnaître. On apprend à vivre comme une famille, ce qu'on aurait dut faire depuis longtemps. Avec mon père le courant ne passe pas encore très bien, les année que l'on a perdu ont laisser beaucoup de trace.

6 eme mois de grossesse

Pdv Bella

Plus les jours passent, plus je ressemble à une baleine. J'ai âte d'accoucher. Plus que trois mois

Nous avons déjà tout prévu pour l'après grossesse. Nous nous louerons un appartement à Seattle et nous irons à l'université, comme j'ai continué le lycée même enceinte. Carlisle nous à proposer de le mettre à la garderie de l'hôpital quand personne ne pourra nous garder notre enfant, Esmé nous le surveillera quand elle ne sera pas sur les chantiers. Nous tiendrons ce rythme jusqu'à que l'un de nous finissent ses études. Edward à l'intention de devenir chirurgien et moi je vais essayé d'enseigner la littérature. Je serais donc la première à terminer mon parcourt universitaire. Après j'ai l'intention de prendre une poste de professeur à mis temps pour m'occuper de mon enfant, quand il sera en 1er grade je prendrais mon emplois à plein temps.

7 eme mois

Pdv Edward

Plus les jours passent, plus la libido de Bella augmente. Je n'en peux presque plus, elle me pompe toute mon énergie. En plus elle est capable de me réveiller à n'importe qu'elle heure pour que l'on couche ensemble. Elle a aussi depuis plusieurs mois des goûts alimentaire bizarre.

8 eme mois

9 eme mois

Pdv bella

Je suis réveillé par une énorme douleur dans le ventre. Une douleur qui se répète une heure plus tard. Je crois que le travaille commence. Je réveille Edward, qui est un peu grognon, le pauvre je le comprends toutes les nuits presque je le réveille. Quand je lui explique il commence un peu à paniquer. Nous décidons d'attendre encore une heure avant de nous rendre à l'hôpital. Le travaille vient seulement de commencer nous avons normalement encore le temps.

Trois heures après nous nous garons devant la clinique.

Pdv Esmé

Ma belle fille va enfin accoucher, dire qu'elle à sauver mon bébé, car même à son age il restera toujours mon bébé. Je reconnais que je n'ai pas du tout été présente pour lui mais je l'ai toujours aimer plus que tout, je me suis jamais rendu compte de son mal être, je pensais que je devais travaillé pour lui donner une belle vie d'adulte, pour lui payer ces études, sa voiture … Je n'ai juste pas penser que l'amour ne s'achète pas et que ses se que je faisais.

À présent mon enfant devient à son tour père je suis heureuse. L'attente se fait quand même longue, j'ai âte de voir mon petit fils ou ma petite fille, le couple n'a pas voulu savoir le sexe avant de voir l'enfant.

Une heure après mon arrivé dans cette salle d'attente, je vois Edward venir me voir tout fière avec un poupon émailloté.

Maman je te présente Carlie, ta petite fille.

Pdv Edward

Je suis fière comme un coq, ma futur femme m'a donné une magnifique fille. Je jure que même avec mes études prenante jamais je ne la laisserais tomber comme mes parents on fait pour moi, c'est comme cela que je l'ai vécu, je serais le plus présent possible, je tenterais de lui faire faire ses devoirs le soir, de lui expliquer la vie quand il sera en age de comprendre. De lui raconter mon histoire, les déboires que j'ai eu et comment je m'en suis sorti grâce à sa mère et à elle.

Une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous, une vie belle avec quelques déception mais qui sera la plus heureuse possible.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai créer mon blog de fiction au cas où l'une de mes fictions est supprimé :


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.

ps: rendez vous sur mon profil pour le lien


End file.
